1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to refrigeration equipment, and more particularly, to an ice cube tray assembly for the formation of ice cubes or other frozen (or solidified material) that is substantially free of impurities, air bubbles and the like. In the instance of water, the resulting ice is quite clear and substantially free of impurities that result in clouding or bubbling that is visible therewithin.
2. Background Art
Forming ice cubes or the like for drinks (typically for alcoholic based beverages) is well known in the art. Recently, there has been an increased desire to form ice cubes that have a structure that is substantially visibly clear, free of air bubbles and impurities.
Certain solutions have been developed that form ice cubes that have such structures. It is known that such ice cubes can be formed by directionally freezing the water to, essentially push the impurities out of the water prior to freezing. Such solutions are shown in, among other references, U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,720 issued to Shapiro et al., as well as in U.S. Pat. App. Pub. Nos. 2009/0152438 published to Chu and 2015/0107275 published to Papalia, the entire specification of each of which is incorporated by reference in their entirety herein.
Problematically, such solutions, while providing advancements do not provide for the ease of use and the consistent formation of ice cubes that is provided for under the present disclosure.